Papá murió
by NorikoSaiyan
Summary: Papá murió. ¿Cómo pasó?, ¿Porqué?, ¿Que podía hacer? Gohan sufre por la segunda muerte de Goku a manos de una terrible enfermedad. (Línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks) Emotivo One-Shot. Hecho por toda la admiración que le tengo a Gohan.


**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro One-Shot, espero les guste. La verdad lo hice porque nunca he visto uno que hable sobre esta etapa de la vida de Mirai Gohan, es chiquito pero con todo mi sentimiento, por el cariño que le tengo a este personaje :')**

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Papá Murió**

_Yo lo pregunto_

Yo Nezahualcóyotl lo pregunto:  
¿Acaso de veras se vive con raíz en la tierra?  
Nada es para siempre en la tierra:  
Sólo un poco aquí.  
Aunque sea de jade se quiebra,  
Aunque sea de oro se rompe,  
Aunque sea plumaje de quetzal se desgarra.  
No para siempre en la tierra:  
Sólo un poco aquí.

Papá murió. Aquellas palabras taladraban sus oídos, y por más que quisiera negarlo, por más que deseara que fuese solo una pesadilla, un golpe interno lo devolvía a la realidad, su horrible realidad, Goku ya no estaba en este mundo.

Había salido a paso apresurado de su casa, dejando a su madre preocupada y seguramente sumida en el llanto, lo sabía por la forma en que gritó, "¡Gohan!, ¡Regresa!, Gohan"; pero él la ignoró, si bien sabía volar, esa no era una opción en esos momentos, no estaba pensando claro y concentrarse lo suficiente como para levitar sería todo un desafío, solo corría con todas sus fuerzas como si con eso fuese a lograr que su padre regresará a la vida. Se detuvo, agotado, dejándose caer para sentarse en el suelo.

¿Cómo pasó?, no lo sabía.

Que feliz se había puesto aquel día, cuando Goku había vuelto sano y salvo después de la dura batalla en Namek… Namek, el dolor que sintió esa ocasión cuando lo creyó muerto después de la explosión del planeta, no se comparaba, de ninguna manera, al sufrimiento que estaba experimentando ahora, estaba totalmente en otro nivel, su padre los había dejado para siempre, Shen Long no podría revivirlo, y aunque fuera a nuevo namek no serviría de nada, puesto que Goku murió de un padecimiento.

-"Patético"-pensó. El guerrero más fuerte del universo, el mismo que se había enfrentado a los más crueles villanos y salido victorioso, derrotado por una simple enfermedad del corazón.

Eso daba mucho que pensar al pequeño "Que frágiles son los seres vivos", si aún su padre siendo un incansable luchador, sometido de esa manera por una afección cardíaca, ¿Cuánto y más la gente normal?, como su madre o su abuelo… pero no, fue su papá quien murió.

¿Por qué?, tampoco lo sabía

De todas las millones de personas que hay en el mundo, algunas no mejores que Vegeta o Freezer, ¿Por qué fue Goku quien tuvo que perder la vida?, y no es como que le deseara la muerte a alguien más, pero vamos, ¡Era su padre!, y ya no estaba más con él, ya no reiría con él, no jugaría con él, no comería con él, no le abrazaría, no le contaría historias, no le pondría una mano en el hombro y le sonreiría, con esa cálida sonrisa que decía "Todo va a estar bien", no más, ya nada estaría bien.

Se sentía solo, más solo que nunca en su vida, más solo incluso, que cuando Piccolo lo dejo a su suerte por seis largos meses, y por cierto, en ese ocasión su papá había muerto también; Entonces, ¿Por qué no se había afligido tanto como ahora?, quizás porque en ese tiempo, a sus cuatro años, no entendía del todo lo que significaba la muerte, ¿Y ahora si?, ¿Qué significaba morir?

Había escuchado varias veces la frase "Pasó a mejor vida", ¿de verdad era una mejor vida estar alejado de tu familia, amigos y todas las personas que amas?

Un sollozo más, un nuevo crujir de sus dientes, el corazón latiendo desbocado, ¡Y cómo apretaba los puños!, pero no lloraba, no lo haría, debía ser fuerte como su papá, ¿No?

Y como a propósito, evocó la figura de Goku, todos los buenos recuerdos que tenia de él, incluso cuando lo reprendía, las pocas veces que lo hizo, y su promesa… la promesa de ir a pescar juntos, la promesa, que ya no podría cumplir.

-¡Papaaaaaaa!-no se contuvo más, gritó a todo pulmón levantándose de pronto pero cayendo de rodillas enseguida, sacando todo lo que hasta ese momento guardó. Su llanto fue prolongado, silencioso por partes, ahogado en ocasiones, fuerte cuando rememoraba más y más cosas de su progenitor.

Papá murió, ¿Qué podía hacer?, de nuevo sin respuesta.

Cuando estuvo en el planeta de Dende, y Freezer salió de la nada asesinando a sangre fría a Krilin, Goku se enfadó tanto que logró alcanzar el estado de súper saiyajin y le dio su merecido a esa lagartija, si, vengó la muerte de su amigo.

Pero él, aunque fuera un súper guerrero, ¿De quién iba a vengarse?, ¿De las enfermedades que le arrebatan la vida a la gente?, ¿De los doctores por no tener una cura para la dolencia de su padre?, o quizás, ¿Del mismo Goku por no haber resistido un poco más?

No.

Los padecimientos existían desde siempre y afectaban a todos, los doctores no tenían la culpa de que no hubiese una cura, y su papá… su papá luchó con todas sus fuerzas, como en cada batalla.

-Que impotencia-dejo escapar pausadamente, en un susurró casi inteligible. Nada había que pudiera hacer, nada para volver a ver a su padre al menos… aunque quizás, no era esa la pregunta a la que debía dar respuesta.

Lloró más, un llanto llenó de sentimientos confusos, no esas lágrimas que se derraman cuando papá o mamá nos regañan, no de esas que dejamos ir en el final triste de la película, para nada, este era un llanto de verdad, dolía, le dolía demasiado…

Con la noche ya bien entrada, se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas y apretó de nuevo los puños.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Ah, esta pregunta si debía contestarla.

Debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente, debía proteger a su mamá y a su abuelo.

También, debía recordar a su padre con cariño, como el gran guerrero que fue, como el padre irreemplazable y único que tanto amaba, como su ejemplo a seguir, como una fuerza que estaría apoyándolo siempre.

Papá murió, y con él murió también una parte de Gohan, y sin duda, también una parte de Milk.

Sin embargo, Gohan sería fuerte, fuerte por cada una de las personas que amaba y que le amaban, fuerte porque se necesitaba a sí mismo de esa manera, fuerte, porque eso es lo que su padre hubiera querido, sería fuerte.

¿Era la respuesta correcta?, quizás sí, quizás no. Pero al menos había podido responder

-"Papá murió, pero aun sin él, seguiré adelante"-

* * *

**¿Final un poco brusco?, bueno, era One-Shot, no quise alargarme demasiado, obviamente no todo terminó allí, si fuese yo necesitaría terapia U.U**

**Quizás algún día me anime a hacer un fic sobre la vida de M. Gohan, en fin, gracias por leer, si les gustó dejen un review ^^**


End file.
